Glee: Punishment
by tvfreak-gayfanfic
Summary: Will finds an opportunity to punish Finn for his slipping grades. What he doesn't realise is that Finn would actually like his punishment. Gay fanfic Winn Please rate : Warnings for punishment, dominating, and borderline rape


I OWN NOTHING OF GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS, AND AM NOT INSINUATING THAT THE CHARACTERS OR ACTORS ARE GAY. PURE WORK OF HORNY FICTION

Hope you enjoy my Will/Finn fic!

Warnings: This is a punishment/dominating/rape(kind of) story

Will was sitting at his desk in his classroom grading Spanish papers that didn't look very promising; so far he had marked two C-'s, six D's and an F.

The F was that of Finn Hudson. He had been getting worse as the year went on, and Will felt that he might have to step in and give Finn a detention soon for some private tutoring.

He liked this idea of private tutoring. The things he could do went through his mind so often; and Finn's slipping grades was the perfect excuse.

The next day Will asked for Finn to stay behind at the end of school so they could talk. However, Finn had football practice that day.

"Okay then, fine. You can go to football practice for the hour. But I want you back here as soon as it's over."

"Sure thing !" Finn replied as he went out the door.

"This way you'll be tired and sweaty by the time you get here." Will whispered in a low voice as his cock gave a raise at the thought.

Will was normally really cool about things. He would never try anything like this with a student. It wasn't right.

However, after leaving his wife he hadn't had any for months; the only pleasure he could get at the moment was late night beating off (Finn becoming the main star in his mind for quite a while now) and it just couldn't cut it compared to the real thing. He just didn't care about what was right or wrong anymore. All he knew was that he wanted this, and now.

The hour went by extremely slow for Will. He couldn't focus, daydreaming about what was to come. His cock was hard and running down his leg in his tight jeans. It was too much.

Finally 4pm came around and Finn was there five minutes later.

"You're late." said Will, sternly.

"Oh, uh sorry. I had to catch my breath after practice and then I had to jog to your room."

Will looked up and saw what he had hoped he would when he saw Finn.

Finn was dripping with sweat, patches of sweat all over the shirt. Will could tell that Finn had poured some water over himself as well, his hair was damp and dripping on the floor.

"This is just too fucking perfect." he thought.

Finn was breathing heavily and his muscled chest was rising and falling greatly in his tight grey t-shirt.

His legs weren't too bad because he was just in shorts and they had a nice breeze going.

"... Uh, hey Finn. Take a seat, we need to talk." Will said as he walked around his desk and sat on it.

Finn sat down on the table right opposite Will and waited patiently for what he wanted.

"Finn, I'm concerned. I've been grading your papers and they just keep getting worse and worse as the year goes on. If we don't get it up soon, you'll end up not being eligible for football."

Finn shot up, "No, wait! That can't happen! I need a football scholarship, you can't get me kicked off the team!"  
"Whoa, calm down Finn. I don't want to, I want to help you with your Spanish so that won't have to happen."

"Please ! I'll do anything, please!"

"Anything?" Will asked with a cheeky smile as this idea of "anything" intrigued him.

"Well, I'm going to have to punish you Finn; you'll need to have detention every Tuesday after football practice."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Good... Now, I'm afraid I'm going to need you to bend over my desk for me Finn..."

"... Wait, what?" Finn asked, confused.

"I'm sorry Finn, but... I'm going to have to spank you... So you can get the lesson you deserve."

"Wait, wait, wait! you can't be serious?" Finn was shouting in exasperation.

"Listen Finn, I don't want to do this either" (blatant lie) "but Sue has recently got Figgins to reinstate corporal punishment to the school."

"Bu-"

"Finn, we just have to get this over with. **Just do it." **He stated clearly in a forceful tone.

Finn was freaked out by what was happening, but he knew he could trust , and he was too tired from practice to do anything else.

Finn sat up and walked over to Will's desk, bending over so his stomach and chest was resting on the desk.

Will was ecstatic. He couldn't believe how Finn just did it so easily. He was expecting more of a struggle. That lie about corporal punishment was genius.

He sat up from his desk and looked at the bubble butt sticking out on his desk, and he started to drool.

He instantly grabbed the right cheek, and started to squeeze. Finn gave a yelp from the shock and from the pain of the sudden hard contact.

", please don't..."

Will continued to squeeze the cheek harder. **"Shut up." **he said in a husky tone.

"Ahhh! Ahhh!" Finn was gasping and yelping in pain from the squeezing.

Will lifted his hand off the cheek and Finn gave a gasp of relief. Then he felt a stinging pain in his ass as Will brought the hand back at full force to smack him on the same cheek.

Finn screamed in pain and his eyes started to water.

"PLEASE STOP!" he cried out.

Will grabbed a handful of Finn's hair and lifted him off the table so his mouth was right next to his ear and whispered right into it

"I said, Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Each word he made sure to enunciate with power, even in his whisper.

He then started to nibble at Finn's ear. Grunting at the taste of the boy's skin.

Finn was definitely freaking out now. Suddenly he didn't know he could trust . He was terrified. And... aroused? He hadn't realised it, but the moment that Will's hand made contact with his ass, his cock sprang up like never before. It was aching in his pants.

Will shoved Finn back on the desk. Finn thought about fighting back, but had just been through a non-stop hour of training and he was worn out... And somehow, he liked this forceful punishment. He was being turned on the more powerful Will became.

Will walked over to his gym bag that he used yesterday and looked inside for his previous boxer shorts. He gave them a deep sniff and was pleased to find the stunk of his man sweat.

He walked back over to Finn and shoved it into his mouth.

"There, that'll shut you up." He said.

Will then took off his tie and wrapped them around Finn's wrists; tying them together behind his back.

Before Finn could react – his mind and body racing with new feelings and emotions that he couldn't deal with in one second – Finn had his shorts whipped down and his 9 inch cock was suddenly swinging fully below him, leaking precum onto the floor.

"Well, looks like someone's enjoying his punishment... We can't have that now. We'll just have to be a little tougher."

On the final word, Will smacked Finn on his bare ass with a full back swing, and Finn was only able to give a muffled sound from behind the sweaty and salty tasting boxers. Just as unexpected were his feelings, he found he wasn't disgusted by this... He found himself sucking at the taste, wanting more of it in his mouth if he could, groaning from the musky taste rolling in his mouth.

"Take your punishment like the bitch you are!" Will practically shouted.

Finn could only moan, but he was surprised to find himself on the verge of saying "Yes sir."

Will continued to smack Finn's ass for five minutes. Each time Finn was either moaning from pleasure or yelping from pain.

Will loved the reactions he was getting from his young student, and he wanted more.

Finn looked back to see what Will was doing and saw him unbuckle his belt and lower his pants, revealing a huge bulge in his black boxers, a wet patch obvious at the tip where he must be leaking precum.

"Turn your head around bitch!" Will shouted.

Finn reluctantly turned his head back to the chalkboard and waited for what the older man was to do to him.

He felt Will's big hands grab his hips and hold him in place. He then felt the wet and sticky cloth of Will's underwear that encased his huge cock rubbed against Finn's hole, right in-between the cheeks of his ass.

He knew it looked big, but it felt fucking huge against his ass. He started to gasp from his nose, and Will felt him struggle under his grip.

He grabbed at his hair and pulled him up again to forcefully whisper in his ear.

"Listen here you fucking slut. You are going to take this punishment like the good bitch you are. Now fucking keep quiet while I fuck your tight virgin hole."

Finn felt like screaming, but all that was coming out was a muffled noise that wouldn't reach anywhere else in school.

"SHUT UP!" Will shouted in his ear. Will brought his hand up and smacked Finn in the face, the stinging was unbearable and Finn was on the verge of tears again, and couldn't move.

Will pulled down his pants, and his 10 inch and really thick log of a cock fell on Finn's back and Finn gave a small whimper.

Finn knelt down to Finn's ass.

"I'm going to do this for you, seeing as you are a virgin and all."

Finn wasn't sure where this was going, but soon felt a wet and wonderful sensation at his hole, but at the same time he felt teeth giving kinky nibbles to it, and he realised that Will was tongue fucking him. Will's tongue was going up his ass and spreading his ass just a tiny bit while lubing it up.

When Will had finished, he then spat on the hole for a final glob of lube and prepared himself to enter – his cock was lubed enough with his precum.

"Get ready bitch." He warned as his rough hands slapped back onto Finn's hips.

Before Finn could even whimper, the cock head was shoved into him, along with half of the tool itself.

His screams were inaudible with his gag, but he was sure that if he didn't have it on, everyone in town would hear.

He felt like he was being torn apart, and he wasn't just tearing up, he was actually sobbing from the pain.

Will was going crazy. He started to push in with his cock, and it wasn't going in fast, so rather than wait for Finn to adjust, he just kept pushing while applying more force.

With this force, he was soon all the way into Finn who was completely lost at this point, and couldn't think straight.

Will slowly began to pull out, only to shove himself back in fully, Finn's muffled screams just adding to his insane lust.

"Take my fucking log you cunt!" He shouted at Finn as Finn just sobbed there.

For ten full minutes Finn endured this pain while Will just fucked him senseless. He still couldn't stop leaking though, even with the pain.

After a while, the pain started to leave as his ass started to get used to the feeling of this huge tool inside – almost needing it to be inside, and he realised that the huge cock was hitting an area inside his ass that was making his cock jolt up every time it hit (Which was like every 5 seconds with Will's fast thrusts)

He started to moan in his gag again, and he felt a pressure in his cock build up, soon enough his cock was erupting all over the floor and Will's desk as well as his own stomach. Will could feel his end coming as well.

He lifted Finn up by his hair again, and started to bite, lick and kiss at Finn's neck while putting a hand on Finn's hip to keep him in place.

"Take my cum you bitch! RAARRRGGHHHHH!" he screamed as his cum gushed out of his huge cock, coating the walls of Finn's insides.

Finn was screaming with pleasure at this point. He loved the feeling of the warm fluid gushing against the walls of his ass, and it was shooting right up against his prostate. The force making him cum for a second time, the cum going all over Will's desk and up his body.

Will collapsed on top of Finn, his cock still inside Finn's ass but slowly going soft. Will was gasping and sweaty, and he was sliding over Finn's body, his hot breath on Finn's neck.

He put his mouth to Finn's ear again and started to whisper.

"I want you to come here every Tuesday, you hear? And I also want you to come to my apartment every Saturday. Make some excuse to your mother. But if you don't, I'll get you kicked off the team, and don't you fucking **dare** tell anyone!"

Will then untied Finn's wrists and passed him a wet cloth. "Wash yourself and my room off bitch." He demanded.

Finn obeyed immediately cleaning the room first and then wiping the cum from his body.

Will pulled up his pants and buckled them back up.

"I'll see you this Saturday bitch or you're off the team."

Finn stood there after changing, knowing that he would go.


End file.
